The War
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella is in love, but there is a secret her lover holds close and is waiting to be let out. Will their love stay strong or will the war win and break them apart? What other surprises are the lovers in for? T for now, cause of bad language.


To say I was angry would be a understatement, I was pissed. I just got into a fight with my friend Emma over a bloody guy and then there was another 'incident', so I relly wanted to talk to my dad and I had to make a fucking appointment to see him.

I didn't need to be sitting here with my legs held against my chest and my arms around my knees with my head resting on them in a hoodie four sizes to big for me and damp jeans. I also had a hat and sunnies on but they were to stop my dads employees from talking with me.

"Miss?" I head a guys voice from beside me "Miss you can't be here" He informed me. Was he kidding? What an ass. Does he not know who I am?

I know that sounded bitchy but I was in a foul mood and trust me I'm not like this normally, I just don't like being fucked over.

That's the reason I'm here. James Layton is gonna know what hit him and it's gonna be me.

"Miss did you hear me? You have to move" He insisted. I could tell he was losing his patience with me so I just flipped him off.

"Miss I don't think that's appropriate and you need to leave" He said again and I ignored him.

"If you don't move I'm going to have to call security" He warned angry at this time I just wanted him to go away.

I stood up angry and pulled my hoodie and pulled my hat and sunnies off, feeling my hair fall down my back to my waist.

"Go ahead and call Demetri so he can get you away from me. I've had a really bad day. So if you don't leave me alone I'm going to have you fired and black listed everywhere in the world" I yelled and Angela Weber, another friend came up and talked to my dads receptionist.

"Why the fuck do I even have to make a appointment to see my father? Tell him if he doesn't get out here right now I'm never talking to him again" I said and blushed 'cause I'm pretty sure I stomped my foot.

There was a booming laughter behind me that I would know anywhere. I spun around and saw him there laughing uncontrollably "You…Stomped…Your foot" He managed to say between laughs.

"Em I just had an argument with Emma, the was an 'incident' at the lake, I have to make an appointment to see my father and you're laughing?" I asked sadly and he instantly stopped .

"Aw Bellsie" He said coming over and pulling me into his arms in one of his famous bear hugs "It's okay Bellarina I still love ya" He said

"Bella?" I heard dad's alarmed voice and got out of Emmett's arms and dads instantly replaced them "Shh baby girl it's okay. Megan I thought I told you to tell me whenever my daughter was here?" he said sternly

"I know but the meeting with mister Denali was important so I figured it could wait" She said

"Well you figured wrong" He snapped "Tell them I have to reschedule with them" He added

"No daddy it's okay, I'm just upset, finish your meeting and I'll see you later" I told him

"Okay go with the new kid, um, Jasper?" He looked uncertain than nodded to himself "And get something to eat" He told me and I groaned "Be good and I have a present for you ask Demetri for it" He kissed me on the forehead before he went back to one of the conference rooms.

I looked at the guy standing next to us looking dazed. He was hansom to, with his honey blond hair, angular jaw and lean figure.

"I have to change my jeans. I'll meet you in the kitchen" I told him and before he could protest I walked away from him and through the castle.

I know. What kind of security business is run in a castle? Ours is. The reason being my dad, Charlie Swan, is a I don't even know how old vampire and has lived here for about four hundred years.

I guess you're wondering how I'm a vampires daughter and that's pretty simple. My mum, Renee was human and conceived and gave birth to me while still human and died a few months after I was born from an attack on the castle

Most see me as a normal 17 year old human girl. I am 17 but I not normal. I'm a half Vampire, half human, though my vampire side is more dominant, my hart still beats and stuff.

Daddy opened the security business when I was a year old and it's now the biggest and most successful security firm in the world known to both vampires and humans.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I got to the door of my bedroom, I went straight to my closet and pulled of my hoddie and jeans, throwing on a pair of white cotton pants and a wife beater.

I waked out of my closet and was attacked on the lips with a passionate kiss. He had pinned me against the wall and when we broke from the kiss for me to breathe his lips still didn't leave me as he trailed butterfly kisses along my neck and shoulder.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his lips back to mine. I threaded my fingers into his hair deepening the kiss.

"If My dad walks in he's gonna murder you. You know that right?" I mumbled as he broke the kiss for me to breathe again.

"Mmhm. The price you pay when you play with fire as hot as you darlin'" He said

"People that play with fire get burned" I told him

"Maybe you're worth the pain" He said back

"You my beautiful boy are stubborn as a mule. Has anyone ever told you that?" I asked as he pushed away from the wall and sat on my bed so I was now straddling him as he lay underneath me.

"Oh and I suppose you're not?" He said sarcastically. I shook my head smiling sweetly.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p' and kissed him again.

"Maybe you should go get something to eat with the new kid" He suggested chuckling.

"You mean that annoying person from before? Nah he can wait" I said

"I thought he sounded like a great guy" He told me.

"Well I thought he sounded like an idiot" I said matter-of-factly and he growled playfully from under me.

"He was kinda hot though" I said with a thoughtful look, he rolled his golden eyes at me and I laughed getting off the bad and pulling him up with me.

I straightened out my clothes and walked over to the door and went to grave the handle when a strong hand grasped my wrist.

I looked up to see his golden eyes burning into my brown ones.

"I love you Bella. I mean, the love I feel for you can't possible be good for me, but I do" he whispered to me in a low voice.

"I love you too Jasper" I said and kissed him lightly on the lips "More than you'll ever know"


End file.
